Wake up call
by Tess84
Summary: Just a short oneshot about one way the guys could find out.


**AN: **First of all, I want to say that I don't own any part of CSI (except for season 1 ep. 1-12 on DVD), they belong to CBS.

This story just popped into my head as I watched the season finale a couple of days ago (I know, we're terribly behind over here, but what else is new, right?) and I just had to write it down. No specific time, just post 'Way to go'. It's my first ever CSI-fic, and I don't have a beta (anyone interested?) so don't be too hard on me . Oh, and reviews are always appreciated. I think that's it... On with the story!

**Wake up call**

Sara slowly rose from deep sleep, at first not knowing what had woken her. Then she heard a ringing. The alarm clock. She buried her head under the covers and hoped the annoying sound would stop. It didn't.

Why hadn't Grissom turned the alarm off? He always did, getting breakfast ready before waking her up. As her brain started processing her surroundings, she heard the sound of the shower in the bathroom. He must have woken up early and decided to take a shower. It was extremely hot, even for Vegas, after all.

Coming to the conclusion that it was up to her to stop the incessant ringing, Sara extracted one hand from under the covers and swatted at the offending alarm clock on the bedside table. Without result. Groaning, she realized it wasn't the alarm, it was the phone.

Searching the bedside table, she finally managed to find the portable phone and pulled it under the cover before pressing the button to pick up the call.

"Yeah?" She mumbled into the phone. And was met by silence. "Hello?"

"Sara?"

"Oh, hey Cath, what's up?" Sara tried to figure out why Catherine was sounding so confused.

"What's going on?" The older woman asked in a slightly demanding voice.

"What do you mean? I was asleep, you called me, now I'm awake." Sara summarized the last couple of minutes.

"No, I called Gil." Catherine corrected.

"What?" Sara felt her still sleepy brain try to process what Catherine had just said.

"Why are you picking up the phone at Gil's house?" Catherine questioned. "And, more importantly, what are you doing _sleeping_ over there?"

Crap!

Suddenly wide awake, Sara tossed the covers to the side and sat up in the bed. Sure thing, she was not in her own bedroom. Double crap!

"Sara, you there?" Catherine's voice pulled Sara back to the conversation, her mind desperately trying to find a believable excuse as to why she was asleep at their boss's house.

"Yeah, I'm here." She replied. "I just... stopped by after I left the lab to tell Grissom about the results on the tests I ran on the Frederick's case, and we were talking. I guess I must have fallen asleep on the couch." Please buy it, please!

"Uh huh." Catherine didn't sound too convinced.

"I guess Grissom must be in the shower or something, the phone woke me up and I didn't really reflect on where I was, so I picked it up." Sara concluded. "Do you want to talk to him? I'll go see what he's up to."

"No, that's OK. I was just calling to let him know that there's been a murder/suicide at the Mirage. I was at the lab early when Jim called so I'm heading over there now." Catherine explained.

"OK, I'll let him know and he'll meet you there." Sara stated.

"Sure. See you at the lab." Catherine said before hanging up.

"Damn it!" Sara cursed herself as she put the phone back on the bedside table.

"What's wrong?" Grissom asked, coming into the bedroom.

"I think I might have blown our cover." Sara revealed. "Catherine called to tell you about a new case, and I guess I was still half asleep, because I picked up the phone. I gave her some explanation about falling asleep on your couch, but I don't think she bought it." She held her breath, expecting him to get mad, or at least a little upset. Instead he just nodded.

"OK." He dropped the towel he had been using to dry his hair on the bed before sitting down to pull his socks on.

"OK? That's it?" Sara wondered.

"Well, they were bound to find out eventually." He shrugged. "Now we don't have to worry about telling people, Catherine will do it for us."

"You're not mad?" Sara asked, sounding both confused and nervous. Grissom turned to face her on the bed.

"Why would I be mad?" He asked, frowning at her question.

"I thought you wanted to keep this, us, a secret, and I messed up." She explained, and his expression softened.

"I never said I wanted to keep it a secret forever, that wouldn't be doable." He told her. "I just didn't want everyone intruding in the beginning, when we were getting to know eachother better. I wanted it to be just the two of us for a while, before the entire lab started taking interest in our relationship."

"Really?"

"Really." He reached over and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "In fact, why don't we take this as a sign that it's time to tell the guys?"

"Well, like you said, Catherine will probably take care of that." Sara joked.

"Then we'll just confirm."

**The end**


End file.
